Un fragmento de recuerdo
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: Perdió la noción del tiempo, fijándose únicamente en la delgada trenza en su cabello, moviéndose a merced del aire. Al verla, sintió como la angustia, breve, momentánea, casi como un chispazo, se instalaba en su pecho. La pequeña trenza representaba más, mucho más de lo que creía, aunque no pudiera recordarlo. Pero él si lo hacía, y nunca podría olvidarlo -Oneshot


El timbre de la casa de Ukyo había sonado, sin que él tuviera idea de quién venía a visitarle. Y aunque abrió la puerta sin tener idea de nada, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver quién era. Nadie hubiera sido más bienvenida que ella: su novia. Sin embargo, ella le pidió algo muy curioso casi en cuanto llegó: Necesitaba ver fotos que él hubiera tomado, de personas. Ukyo, al ser fotógrafo, tenía quizá demasiado con que ayudarle.

—Ten —Le sonrió, entregándole algunas revistas, y al menos un álbum.

—Gracias —Ella sostuvo lo que él le pasaba, sonriéndole un poco, y se sentó en el suelo.

Ukyo se sentó junto a ella, curioso, viendo como la chica desperdigaba todo alrededor suyo, casi en busca de algo. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Si se lo dijera directamente sería más fácil ayudarle…

Tenía ganas de preguntarle, pero la veía tan concentrada que prefirió dejarla tranquila. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a alejarse de la situación, a pesar de que la mayoría giraban alrededor de ella.

—Ukyo…

Al escuchar su voz, sonrió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella, y saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Si?

—Esto… —Empezó, casi tímida, levantando una de las revistas y señalando una imagen en específico— Tu tomaste esta foto, ¿no?

Él asintió, mirando la imagen.

—Si…

Era la foto de una modelo, con el cabello peinado con una preciosa trenza que le caía sobre un hombro. Ukyo no vio nada muy especial ella, a pesar de eso. Estaba acostumbrado a las diversas modelos a las que le tocaba fotografiar. Sin embargo, a su novia pareció llamarle mucho la atención por alguna razón, y siguió mirando la imagen escrutadoramente, como si quisiera desentrañar algún misterio.

—Oh...

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó al verla tan absorta.

Se le acercó un poco, y le apartó gentilmente un mechón de cabello rebelde que se atravesó en la visión de ella. La chica negó con la cabeza, luciendo repentinamente un tanto nerviosa.

—No, no es nada… pero…

—¿Pero? —Repitió Ukyo, algo preocupado.

Ella inhaló para darse ánimos, y lo miró.

—Me preguntaba si… te molestaría que me dejaras hacerle algo a tu cabello. Estoy pensando en que a lo mejor me gustaría ser estilista… y estaba buscando peinados —Explicó, tímidamente aun.

Ukyo parpadeó, como sin comprender al principio, pero luego sonrió aliviado.

—Ah… ¿esto es todo?

Su novia asintió, empezando a sonreír ligeramente.

—Quiero practicar haciendo trenzas… y me gustaría hacerte una, Ukyo.

Él rió leve.

—¡M-mejor solo será una pequeña! —Continuó ella, sin mirarlo— Solo un pequeño detalle…

—Claro… hazlo, por favor —Sonrió él dulcemente, acercándose un poco más y depositando en un beso en su frente— Solo pido una cosa…

—¿Ah…? ¿Q-qué?

—Que me dejes hacerte una a ti también.

Ella lo miró con asombro.

—¿Sabes hacer trenzas?

—Si —Respondió él, sonriendo un poco, apenado.

La joven, después de la sorpresa inicial, sonrió.

—Está bien…

Los dos apartaron las fotos y revistas en el suelo, y luego de que ella lograra encontrar el material adecuado en su bolsa se movieron de lugar para quedar uno frente al otro. Estaban muy cerca, y la cercanía aun la cohibía un poco a ella, pero eso no evitó que durante los siguientes minutos ella se dedicara a trenzar una tira del cabello de su novio, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el cabello de ella. Sin embargo, él avanzaba más rápido. La razón era muy simple: Ella se distraía viendo su sonrisa, y con los latidos de su propio corazón. El toque de Ukyo era amable, gentil, como todo en él; y sus dedos peinaban y trenzaban su cabello con una habilidad que hasta el momento desconocía. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, y agachó la cabeza en la medida de lo posible, incapaz de ocultarlo por otro medio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió él, ladeando la cabeza al verla así— ¿No te gusta?

Estuvo a punto de apartar la mano, pero ella lo detuvo.

—¡No, no es eso! —Exclamó, pero luego pareció avergonzarse de su ímpetu, y bajó la mirada.

Pero no dejó ir su mano.

—Es… no es nada.

Ukyo, sin entender, se quedó en la misma posición. Iba a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Sigue, por favor… ya casi acabo la tuya yo también —Dijo, vacilante, pero sonrió leve. Se vio obligada a soltarle la mano.

—Bueno… —Ukyo, algo desconcertado, le devolvió la sonrisa, y continuó con lo poco que le faltaba para terminar la trenza— Me parece bien… así tu tendrás una, y yo tendré otra. Estaremos igual, ¿no?

—Si —Respondió ella simplemente, sonriendo de manera un poco más tierna.

Finalmente fue capaz de concentrarse en lo que hacía, terminando poco después, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Ukyo. Tuvo la impresión de que él tendría que haber acabado antes, y solo había estado esperándola. El solo pensamiento le hizo sentir una especie de calidez en el pecho, y sonrió afectadamente.

—¿Quedó bien? —Preguntó él, mirándola casi nervioso.

La chica se miró, y tomó entre sus dedos la trencita, hecha del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, apretándola con suavidad.

—Está muy bien… gracias —Le sonrió más abiertamente, pero luego ella fue la que perdió toda la tranquilidad al recordar que ella le había hecho una a él— Umm, pero… ¿qué te parece…?

Dejó la frase un poco al vilo, y el siguió.

—¿Ésta? —Completó amablemente, imitándola y sosteniendo su propia trenza, delgada y fina, pendiendo del lado derecho de su cabeza— Está mejor hecha… pero la has hecho tú, claro. Tiene sentido —Rió suavemente— Desearía no tener que quitármela nunca.

—N-no digas eso… —Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un tenue color rosa.

Aunque la verdad era que ella tampoco quería tener que quitarse su trenza alguna vez.

—La voy a conservar... —Consiguió decir, en voz baja.

Ukyo la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Sí…

Ukyo, viéndola, empezó a sonreír con calidez.

—Yo también conservaré la mía.

La joven asintió, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Qué curioso… tu del lado izquierdo, y yo del derecho —Comentó Ukyo, sin dejar de sonreír, mirándola.

—¿No está bien? —Preguntó ella, repentinamente preocupada por la idea.

—No, no —Ukyo se contuvo para no reír, y la miró afectuosamente— Está muy bien.

Ella, tranquilizándose, le sonrió nuevamente. En algún momento dado, sin percatarse de cómo, sus manos buscaron a las de él –o tal vez él a las de ella, o ambas– y se juntaron, entrelazando sus dedos.

A partir de ese momento, no hubo ni un día en el que alguno olvidara añadir dicha trenza a su cabello, del lado correcto, y procurando imitarla lo más posible.

Era algo simple, _muy_ simple, y hasta un poco tonto, pero era más por lo que simbolizaba y representaba, que por el hecho de hacerlo en sí; y los hacía tan ridículamente felices a ambos que era imposible pensar en dejar de hacerlo.

_OoO_

Desgraciadamente, su felicidad fue muy efímera. Las cosas habían cambiado, dando un giro de 360 grados. Ella había muerto. Él había sobrevivido.

Hubiera muerto mil veces con tal de evitar eso.

Y se le presentó la oportunidad de cambiarlo.

Ahora, ella estaba viva de nuevo. Pero tenía que seguirla siempre, para velar por su seguridad. De lo contrario, volvería a verla morir.

Pero no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Ella, de hecho, ya había muerto. Muchas veces. Y había vuelto a aparecer, en otro lugar, en un universo paralelo diferente al anterior, y él de nuevo había tenido que seguirla, para intentar salvarla de una vez por todas.

El problema principal era que, o era ella, o era _él_ el que debía morir.

Y aun así seguía cuidándola, a la distancia, la mayoría de las veces... siguiéndola a lugares que variaban desde su casa hasta parques, como ahora. Todo por ella. Sin que ella fuera capaz de recordar que él existía siquiera…

—Ha… —Suspiró pesadamente.

Una de sus manos se dirigió de forma inconsciente hacia la diminuta y única trenza que tenía, y sus pensamientos volaron hacia otro tiempo, hacia momentos mejores, hacía ya no sabía cuándo.

Más adelante, prácticamente frente a él, se encontraban tres chicas reunidas, parloteando. O al menos dos lo hacían. La tercera, rubia de ojos verdes, que él tan bien conocía, permanecía callada la mayor parte del tiempo, o contestando no mucho más allá de "si" y "no".

Mientras cavilaba en si quedarse más tiempo escondido o irse, repentinamente, Ukyo tuvo que ceñirse la chaqueta. El viento empezaba a soplar más frío, y con más fuerza. De inmediato, casi por inercia, su mirada se fue sobre la persona a la que más quería, a algunos metros de él, tan cerca, y tan lejos.

_OoO_

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó Sawa, mirando a su amiga inquisitivamente.

—No… —Respondió ésta, y se tuvo que poner una mano sobre el sombrero para evitar que saliera volando por el repentino viento que estaba empezaba a arreciar— No es nada.

Mine se unió a la conversación, y junto con Sawa terminaron decidiendo –con apenas un monosílabo como respuesta de su tercera acompañante— que ya deberían regresar a casa, debido al mal tiempo.

Pero la rubia apenas se daba cuenta de lo que hablaban, sumergida en sus pensamientos. De repente, algo le hizo salir a la realidad. Una sensación extraña, y cuando la reconoció, se le sumió el estómago. La sensación de cuando alguien te mira, con tanta atención que puedes sentir como si te clavaran algo. La mirada era de alguien que se encontraba detrás de ella, y eso solo la puso más nerviosa. Dudando que hacer, se giró levemente, buscando ansiosamente con la vista. Pero cuando volteó no vio nada raro, y la sensación desapareció, aunque no así el temor.

El viento agitó su cabello con algo de más fuerza, y volvió a sujetarse el sombrero, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente por la tierra que levantaba el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos, se congeló en su lugar, captando brevemente algo que parecía una figura, de alguien no muy lejos de ahí. Pero su campo de visión fue obstruido por su trenza, la que llevaba del lado izquierdo, agitándose frente a ella al ser sacudida por el viento. Por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía, se distrajo. Perdió, durante segundos, la noción del tiempo, fijándose únicamente en la pequeña trenza, moviéndose a merced del aire. Era como si tuviera vida propia. Al verla, sintió como la angustia, breve, momentánea, casi como un chispazo, se instalaba en su pecho.

Por un instante, estuvo segura de que recordaría algo. Y ese algo sería todo. Recordaría todo.

Pero al momento siguiente, toda conexión con sus recuerdos se había ido, y la sensación de estar a punto de recordar se fue tan pronto como vino.

—…¡Ey! —Escuchó una voz que le hablaba, que reconoció segundos después como la de Sawa— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no contestas?

Se giró, y vio a sus dos acompañantes viéndola con preocupación, y ella les devolvió la mirada con pena. Seguramente llevaban intentando hablarle desde hacía varios segundos.

—Perdón. Me pareció… ver algo.

—¿Algo? —Mine pestañeó— ¿Qué cosa?

La aludida, un tanto apesadumbrada, miró por el rabillo del ojo lo más atrás que pudo.

—No lo sé…

Sawa se le quedó viendo, y suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien, no importa —Hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia, y sonrió— Me voy yendo ya… ¡nos vemos luego!

—Que te vaya bien~ —Sonrió Mine.

La rubia sonrió levemente también.

—Hasta luego.

—Cuídense —Se despidió Sawa, comenzando a alejarse con una sonrisita.

Mine la miró irse, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y luego se giró hacia su otra amiga.

—¿También te vas a casa? Yo si… tengo cosas que hacer… ¿te importa?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hay problema.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos —Sonrió Mine, dándose media vuelta— ¡Chao!

—Nos vemos —Sonrió ella, viéndola irse, ajena a que alguien volvía a mirarla, mejor escondido está vez.

Una figura alta, oculta entre las sombras, que suspiró tristemente de forma inaudible.

—Así que… aun la conserva… —Musitó, mirándola. La extrañaba tanto…— Quizá… no me ha olvidado por completo…

Sonrió con pesar el hombre, de cabello largo y verde, con una delgada trenza pendiendo de su lado derecho, agitándose ligeramente en el viento.

_OoO_

_Toda esta idea salió a raíz de mirar imágenes de Ukyo y Heroine, notando el hecho de que ambos tienen trencitas del lado opuesto uno del otro… hmm… _

_Me trauma la historia de este par, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara escribiendo algo al respecto x'D_

_¿Saben lo tedioso y complicado que es escribir de alguien... sin nombre? Puff, estuve a punto de poner "Heroine" no sé cuantas veces... _

_Ay, Ukyo… -se va a su rincón a criar setas- pobrecito ;w; _


End file.
